breakingbadfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Caballo sin nombre
ballo sin nombre |imagen= 3x02 - Caballo sin nombre PROMO 4.jpg |serie = BB |num_temp= 3 |num_ep= 2 |emisión=28 de marzo de 2010 |escrito=Peter Gould |dirigido=Adam Bernstein |anterior= No más |siguiente= I.F.T. |galería= Caballo sin nombre }} Caballo sin nombre es el segundo episodio de la tercera temporada de Breaking Bad y el 22 de toda la serie. A pesar del creciente conflicto entre Walt y Skyler, él se esfuerza en hacer todo lo que puede para reconciliarse con su familia. Saul ayuda a Jesse a triunfar en una inusual oportunidad de inversión. __TOC__ Introducción thumb|250px|[[Walter discute con el policía.]] Walter conduce para ir a su trabajo, cantando la canción que suena en la radio, A Horse with No Name la cual alude el título del capítulo. Sin embargo, es detenido por un policía en la carretera, que le pone una multa por conducir con un parabrisas roto. Walt trata de explicar que el coche fue dañado por los escombros del accidente aéreo del Wayfarer 515, pero no sirve de nada. "¡El fuego del infierno llovió sobre mi casa!" grita Walt muy alterado, haciendo caso omiso de las instrucciones del oficial de que se calmara. Momentos después, el agente le rocía con spray de pimienta y mete a Walt en el coche patrulla, dejando sus ojos irritados e hinchados. Historia thumb|250px|La fotografía de los restos del camión. Más tarde en la DEA, Hank especula con su equipo sobre la explosión del camión en la frontera, supuestamente "un trabajo de alta gama del cartel". Necesitan saber lo que motivó tal ataque justo al borde de la frontera. Al terminar de hablar con sus compañeros, recibe una llamada del departamento de policía local. Jesse descubre un cartel de "Se vende" en frente de la casa de su tía Jenny, donde él solía vivir. Al detenerse para mirar más de cerca se encuentra con su padre, que describe las importantes mejoras que han hecho, pero objeta enseñárselas a Jesse. "Podría pasarme alguna vez para cenar o algo así", dice Jesse. "Sí. Alguna vez", responde su padre. left|thumb|250px|[[Walter en la estación de policía.]] En la estación de policía, un Walt con la cara roja se disculpa con el oficial que lo detuvo y acaba liberado. "Ella quiere el divorcio", cuenta Walt a Hank. "No quiere que vea a los niños". Saul visita a Walter en el hotel en el que se hospeda. "Es un desastre", dice Walt, revelando que Skyler ya sabe sobre el tema de la metanfetamina y ha amenazado con delatarle si no le concede el divorcio. "Para ella también será un desastre", responde Saul, pensando que sus actos son en realidad un simple farol. "Esa no es la cuestión", continúa Walt. "He perdido a mi familia". Saul sugiere que hay otros peces en el mar — y plantea que siga cocinando su producto. Pero Walt deja de estar interesado en cocinar más metanfetamina. "No puedo ser el malo", responde. thumb|250px|[[Hank, Marie, Skyler y Walt Jr. cenando.]] Después de dejar a Walt, Saul llama a Mike, el hombre que limpió el apartamento de Jesse tras la sobredosis de Jane para avisarle. "Podemos tener un problema de mujer", dice Saul. "Necesito que te centres en ella." En la casa de los White, mientras Hank y Marie comen, Walt Jr. acusa a su madre de evitar que su padre le vea y le cuenta que Walter llegó tarde a la escuela ese día, con los ojos rojos "como si hubiera estado llorando". "¿Por qué tienes que ser así de cruel?" pregunta finalmente y se va a su habitación. "¿Mantener a Walt alejado de los niños?", pregunta Hank a Skyler tras las quejas de su hijo. "No es asunto tuyo", responde ella. Más tarde, Hank le dice a Marie que sospecha que Walt tuvo un romance. "Parece que haya algo más", sugiere Marie, que cree que si se tratase de un romance Skyler ya se lo habría contado. thumb|250px|[[Jesse en las oficinas de Saul.]] Jesse visita a Saul, que entrega el dinero que ha estado guardándole mientras estaba en rehabilitación y luego se queja de la decisión de Walt de renunciar a seguir cocinando. "Es como si Miguel Ángel dejara de pintar", dice Saul. "¿No querrías hablar con él?". Jesse, sin embargo, pasa a otro tema preguntándole "¿Quieres un trabajo?" Los primos visitan al tío, que ha sido enviado a una residencia de ancianos tras la muerte de Tuco. Los tres usan un tablero de ouija para que el tío puede comunicarles el nombre que han ido a buscar, obteniendo un nombre y un apellido: Walter White. 3x02 - Caballo sin nombre 6.png|Los primos con tío en la residencia. 3x02 - Caballo sin nombre 7.png|El nombre obtenido: Walter White. left|thumb|250px|[[Walter Jr. aparece en el hotel.]] En Beneke Fabricators, Skyler aborda a Ted para hablar una vez más acerca del fraude de la contabilidad. "¿Qué pasaría si tus hijos se enteraran?", pregunta. "¿Cómo se lo explicarías?" Ted responde que espera que ellos entiendan que sus intenciones eran honorables. Walter Jr. aparece en el hotel de Walt con una maleta. Walt acaba llamando a Skyler para avisarle de ello y notificarle de que se lo llevará de vuelta a casa. "Tu madre tiene motivos para que estemos así", le cuenta Walt a su abatido hijo. thumb|250px|[[Saul trata con los padres de Jesse.]] Saul se reúne con los padres de Jesse y su abogado para hablar de la compra de la casa, representando a un cliente anónimo. El precio es de 875.000 dólares, aunque él les hace una contraoferta de 400.000 en efectivo. "Pienso que es un buen margen sabiendo que en el sótano había un laboratorio de metanfetamina", dice, amenazando con destaparlo si no aceptan su oferta. Walt llega a casa con Walter, Jr. — y una pizza enorme — pero Skyler no le deja entrar. En un arrebato mientras regresa a su coche, Walt lanza la pizza hacia arriba haciendo que se quede sobre el techo y luego se marcha. 3x02 - Caballo sin nombre 10.png|Walter con la pizza en casa. 3x02 - Caballo sin nombre 11.png|La pizza en el techo. A la mañana siguiente, Walt se despierta estando boca abajo en el suelo, vestido con ropa interior en medio de palomitas y botellas de cerveza vacías. Le llama la atención el mensaje que deja Skyler en la habitación quejándose de la pizza que está en el techo. "Si no te controlas, pediré una orden de alejamiento". left|thumb|250px|[[Jesse en su casa recién comprada.]] Mientras tanto, los padres de Jesse sacan sus últimas pertenencias de la casa para irse, momento en el que él aparece en el lugar. Ellos le recriminan que ya no puede seguir ahí, emplazándole a que se vaya ya que los nuevos propietarios están de camino. Sin embargo, él responde: "Voy a entrar. Compré el lugar", dejándoles atónitos. Mike, a instancias de Saul, instala equipos de vigilancia en la parte trasera de la casa de Walter. Sin embargo, al mismo tiempo Walt llega con todas sus pertenencias dispuesto a volver a su casa, pero se encuentra con que Skyler ha cambiado las cerraduras. Al oír a Walt acercarse, Mike se esconde tras una columna. Walt acceder a la casa a través de una pequeña rendija, permitiendo a Mike regresar a su coche sin ser descubierto. Afuera, un vehículo se detiene frente a la casa de los White. Mike observa como los primos salen del coche y, hacha en mano, entran en la casa. 3x02 - Caballo sin nombre 13.png|Mike instala el micrófono. 3x02 - Caballo sin nombre 14.png|Walter se cuela en casa. 3x02 - Caballo sin nombre 15.png|Los primos con el hacha. Walter empieza a ducharse, sin darse cuenta de los dos hombres que se desplazan hacia él en el interior de la casa. Desde su vehículo, Mike hace una llamada telefónica. "Hay algo que deberías saber", le dice a otro hombre que trabaja para Gus Fring, a quien transmite el mensaje. 3x02 - Caballo sin nombre 16.png|Mike hablando por teléfono. 3x02 - Caballo sin nombre 17.png|Gus es avisado por el otro hombre. thumb|left|250px|[[Los primos se intercambian una mirada.]] Los primos se sientan en la cama de Walt, esperándole a que salga de la ducha. Walt canta de nuevo la canción A Horse with No Name bajo el agua de la ducha. Mientras esperan, uno de ellos coge brevemente ojo del oso de peluche del maletín de Walt para observarlo y luego vuelve a soltarlo en el maletín. El otro recibe un mensaje de texto: Pollos. Ambos se intercambian una mirada preocupada. En cuanto Walt sale de la ducha, los hombres han desaparecido. Walt se da cuenta de que el ojo no está en el mismo sitio en el que estaba previamente, se acerca a la puerta para mirar alrededor y no ve a nadie. 3x02 - Caballo sin nombre PROMO 5.jpg|Walter se asoma a la puerta y mira hacia el pasillo. Reparto Actores principales Actores invitados Análisis Curiosidades *Walt escucha en la radio de su coche "Caballo sin nombre", que es el título del episodio; así mismo, le dice al policía: "This is America, ok?", la banda que toca la canción es America. *Este es el primer episodio en el que aparece el reparto principal al completo tras sumarse Saul (Bob Odenkirk), Gus (Giancarlo Esposito) y Mike (Jonathan Banks). *Aparece Hector Salamanca (Mark Margolis) tras una ausencia de 11 episodios y Adam Pinkman (Michael Bofshever) tras una ausencia de 17 episodios. *Todas las temporadas de Breaking Bad cuentan con al menos un episodio cuyo título contiene un nombre de animal: en la primera, "Cat's in the Bag..." ("El gato está en la bolsa..."); en la segunda, "Bit by a Dead Bee" ("Picado por una abeja muerta"); en la tercera, este episodio, "Caballo sin nombre", y "Fly" ("Mosca"); en la cuarta, "Problem Dog" ("Perro problemático") y en la quinta, "Rabid Dog" ("Perro rabioso). *Cuando Walt arroja la pizza al tejado de su casa, esta cae de una pieza y no sólo algunos trozos, como debería ser habitual al ser cortada previamente por los vendedores. Esto causó una gran polémica entre los fans, que vieron este hecho como un error. Tiempo después, se justificó dicha práctica cuando Jesse y sus amigos debaten sobre la compra de pizzas sin cortar . en:Caballo Sin Nombre __NOWYSIWYG__ Categoría:Episodios de la tercera temporada de Breaking Bad